


All Bark, No Bite

by Nightlock



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightlock/pseuds/Nightlock
Summary: Androids are being integrated into the DPD precinct and Gavin is pissed about it. Especially when assigned his own partner. (Post game, canon-typical themes and language).
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	All Bark, No Bite

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble from my old tumblr that I updated into a small one-shot. It was accompanied by a sketch I drew awhile back but I don’t have access to it right now.

Gavin was pissed off. If that meant anything. He was always pissed about something these days, or rather, his nerves had been rubbed raw resulting in him lashing out more often. Comparable to a yappy little dog, just losing his shit and barking over every little thing. He was overwhelmed by recent the take over at the precinct. Ever since Captain Fowler had affiliated the Detroit Police Department (DPD) with the Android Integration Project (AIP)-under some overly complicated legal shit-Gavin had been on edge regularly. It had already been a few weeks since it started but it didn’t mean he was used to it any better, and worse, any who complained caught shit for it. It was a complicated and complex situation. 

The AIP was an organization that's sole purpose was to introduce androids into the work force and general society after the revolution. To give them a place with as much aid as possible. With deviancy now common place and the masses of androids-new and old models alike-gaining their own agency and sentience there had been high demands for adjustments. Android were now a class of people opposed to things or tools _for_ people so every crevice of society had to be challenged to make it work for everyone. That was where the AIP came in, to fill in the cracks as challenging as that would be. How challenging it has been. 

The AIP program offered special services like temporary housing, placement services, variety of jobs based on strengths and training; and in some cases, cognitive therapy for the youngest deviants still foreign to their newfound humanity. Of course, there were human preparations as well consisting of open communication for updates of upcoming changes that affected the community, progress and/or announcements of said changes and training for humans to ensure a smooth integration and avoid the least amount of resistance possible. 

The AIP's goal is also meant to ease the minds of those still closed off to the idea of androids living beyond the purpose of being ‘things’. There was still the protestors, haters and overall tension that existed long before the revolution. There wasn't a magic wand to make it all go away in an instant but the AIP had made it their goal to put out the fires of misinformation. Humans weren’t going to be replaced by androids in the work place but work along side them to cease the hate and fear over a broken economy; born from a time where androids only served and it was efficient and cheaper to hire help that didn’t require accommodations or pay. With the playing field evening out and androids now legally citizens the rules changed; more so for the better. It sounded whimsical and wishy-washy but the sheer will behind the AIP and its progress was fueled by the dream of android-human harmony coming into fruition. After a couple of years things started to get a move on; thanks to the efforts from Markus and his followers. Many of the AIP were members from Jericho and survivors from the android civil movement; set to continue the necessary change from the ground up. 

That was all fine and all so long as Gavin hadn’t had to deal with that shit but that was the problem as far as he was concerned; he did. Every time there was training at the crack of dawn before work hours or a case that had androids involved or even as simple as making jokes in the break room or on the job the AIP had its presence even before the integration had become a thing. Now there were rules about what was said and what was deemed appropriate. Gavin was now on thin ice due to his past infractions since the AIP's influence with his constant degrading language he used about androids, indirect or otherwise. Even Gavin's closest colleagues began to distance themselves to avoid the heat of his mouth. It was seriously wrecking Gavin's nerves hence his acting out. He had reached past his limits with androids now working directly in the precinct. One was enough and even that was too much. 

Admittedly, Gavin didn’t _hate_ androids so much as he hated dealing with them. Hated the idea that not only did he have to be around these plastic pricks but they could easily slide in and take what was his. He had been promoted to lieutenant last year-his less then stellar attitude had no bearing on his diligence in his work-but the idea thay all he gained could be grabbed from under his feet over a plastic case with wires made his blood boil. 

So many of these damn organizations dedicating their time to fucking plastic were popping up like herpes break outs and the idea behind them spread like it too. The AIP had the most influence though and because of it many others followed suit. It was becoming a disease and Gavin hadn’t liked it. At _all_. Even the most stubborn anti-android croons were now smiling like idiots with their own android partner. It was some diplomatic bullshit and now Gavin was stuck with a plastic prick of his own and worse it had _his_ face. 

_Connor._ The little smart ass that messed with Gavin and challenged him every chance it had. The living ken doll that was and still happily tailgating behind ‘Lieutenant’ Anderson like a damn puppy; dignity didn’t exist. Fucking androids. He hadn’t forgotten all the shit Hank's little toy had caused him and still causes him with its snarky ass comments and bullshit like that. Most of Gavin's track record of workspace delinquency derived from engaging with Connor which only made him hate it more. Since deviancy, it had all gotten worse and the little shit head had his fun shutting Gavin up on a few occasions when all he had were some break room jokes with his fellow officers. Nothing that killed anyone but it walks in like it was hot shit each time with its own smart ass comments and it left Gavin livid. It was all the fucking worse and he figured rock bottom would hit but _noooooo_ ; Gavin had only seen the tip of the iceberg. 

Gavin figured the complexities of humanity were completely lost to androids. The idea that people think otherwise because these fuckers can talk and manage to walk and blink at the same time was laughable to him. Now they’d be doing more than that. He knew first hand since being assigned a damn partner from the program. Not a partner, a toy. The mere thought of such a fate contorted Gavin's face with disgust as though he smelled a foul odor. Work, a once tolerable place with a few people he could actually associate with, was nothing more than a toy box now. 

Gavin had pride walking through those DPD doors knowing one case after another he’d impress the higher ups with his skill and talent. He just knew he’s get that promotion and smear it in ‘Lieutenant' Anderson’s face like shit. He didn’t just want to be on even ground with Hank, he wanted to be above him. That'd shut him and his little plastic pet up. That was the plan. It had always been the plan until it suddenly wasn’t the plan. It wasn’t possible no matter how good he actually was at his job; even if lately he hadn’t been so great at it. Did it matter? How the fuck was he going to climb up the ladder now with androids infesting the crime scenes and going through case files-cold cases or otherwise-and solving them like it were placing a square in a square shaped hole. It was fucking annoying, that’s what it was. Just the thought had him seething something hot and untamable. Cases were never the same anymore with walking, living _computers_ doing all the work. Integration was a fucking joke without a punchline. 

Gavin wasn’t blind and he saw that he was being severely outclassed by these things and this _‘new’_ Connor. It was like replacing a kindergartner with a mathematician PHD or whatever. It ticked Gavin off every damn time he thought about it which was often. His usual cockiness that people either liked him despite of, tolerated or just hated him for slowly degenerated to him acting like a moody teenager more often than not. Gavin had been resistant as fuck the last couple of weeks since the integration and it all contributed to the plastic ‘wonder boy’ he was literally stuck with from now on. Fowler said as much and if he, or anyone else, had the balls to fight this new system they were out. Years of work would be thrown out and used as lining for a cage just because some fucking toy decided it wanted to be ‘alive’. The entire thing was fucking stupid. He was reminded of this obstacle to success every fucking day he had to look it in the face and hear that RK unit's voice and it follow him around and-fucking hell… _that_ had Gavin’s nerves raw and hot and he just wanted to punch something. Anything! He leered at the android figuring it'd be the best thing to take his frustrations out on it. 

They were in the break room and, of course, it was one of those days that led to a late night shift. Some stupid fuck had screwed up the a lot of files when updating reports and such. With the integration came a shit load of work with it and mistakes only made it worse and cost everyone time. Time that was scarce thanks to crime at its peak for the season-thanks to the new surge of red ice distributions and dealings-so everyone was a little cranky lately and everyone was making their share of stupid errors. This was the big one though. Years of cases, solved or otherwise, and all the information that was linked with them were fucked. This wasn’t a job for a single cop and an android to tackle in a single night. Not that Fowler expected it but it was implied to fix as much as possible. Not even a damn computer would want to do this work. 

One would think Detroit’s _finest_ would have evolved from use of paper files at all with so much technology but there’s some law or shit that denies a paper free organization when it comes to important parts of society like healthcare, criminal justice, government supported anything, yadda, yadda, yadda. Even with something like data androids were useless. At least when a screen wasn’t concerned. Of all the times there was consideration to take advantage of his android's technology and it was thrown out the window. Fuck. 

Gavin really wanted to deck the dumbass who thought that was a smart idea to maintain paper files but, then again, there were supposed to be electronic copies of all this shit in the first place. Someone deserved Gavin’s fist and his RK unit was looking more and more tempting. Especially now since throughout his bout of fatigued frustration from all the file work the RK900 just stared him down like he was the freak. The nerve of this thing. That was the reason Gavin needed a damn break. He'd have been tackling this grueling task single-handedly for the majority of the first half of the night. He felt like a fucking prisoner and the RK douche was a warden making sure he didn’t run off. 

“Fuckin’ piece of plastic.” There was silence and that just tickled the part in Gavin that was already itching for a fight. 

“Do you have to follow me around everywhere? Huh? Stare at me all fuckin' night?” Gavin inquired with hostility before slamming his hands on the break room table. His eyes were like embers of growing distain and he was practically snarling like a Doberman. If he had to be stalked the least the damn thing could do was help. He was going through this shit because of _him_. All of them. Who knows, they may have been damn near done if this plastic prick helped. Maybe. Probably not. 

RK900-formally named Conan before he was assigned to the DPD-had remained silent as he observed in perfect stance. Pristine as always and not a hair out of place. He had been as perfect as the day his model was discovered; buried with CyberLife's other secrets and treasures in the main tower location. Despite his deviancy, granted by Markus not too long after the revolution, he hadn’t changed. He wasn’t very ‘human’ passing in all honesty. Conan was never much for words and remained detached like a wall looking back. He followed orders to a ‘T’-depending who gave the orders-and though quiet his mannerisms were respectful to anyone he interacted with for the most part. It was all the features that made Conan a perfect companion that Gavin loathed. He took Conan’s silence as disrespect and incompliance. Gavin was a man that detested being ignored and Conan was the perfect proton to his electron. Opposites in every sense of the word and it was frustrating as hell. 

“I know you heard me, tin can.” 

Conan’s expression had not faltered from Gavin’s outburst nor did he physically react. He had grown used to such performances in the short time they shared. How could he not? It was a constant barrage of insults, swearing and attitude only leashed from escalating further by the stricter regulations in place after the AIP and the DPD were in contract. Conan’s LED cycled a calm blue while he processed Gavin's sudden rantings but didn’t bother to respond. A growl rumbled from Gavin's throat. 

“Hey! I’m talking to you. Don’t fucking ignore me, knock off.” If stares could kill Gavin would’ve been a murder. Conan remained unchanged, however, hands behind his back as he stared in return with an unrelenting composure. It was comical watching Reed’s tired face-dark bags under his eyes, five o' clock shadow starting to overgrow at his chin and the wrinkles from consistent frowning and lack of sleep with the subtle sunken dip under the cheek bones-twist into such a mess, the scar across the bridge of his nose dancing from each overly dramatic word. Conan could do nothing more but breathe out a sound of amusement. Hardly a chuckle at all; the sound was cold, sharp and short like it was wordless sarcasm. Conan's lips tugged at the corners, very subtle, to further indicate his bemusement of the matter. He turned his head away from Reed to stare out just because he knew it'd irk the man. 

“Fucking waste of space.” Gavin muttered before biting into his cold, clammy sandwich. No condiments, no spread, just wilting lettuce, American cheese and sickly thin turkey breast sandwich slices on white bread with thick crusts. It was one of the leftovers from the cafeteria and it tasted like shit by this point, stale by time, but he was hungry. The cafeteria was closed now and any hopes of something better wouldn’t be until the precinct opened again in the morning. The vending machine was out of order too. Just his fucking luck. One of those moments a packed meal would’ve been smart to have but, then again, this shift was thrown Gavin's way without warning mid-day during his rehulsr shift hours so of course he was ill prepared. 

It'd be another twenty minutes before Gavin would be back to rustling papers like some new recruit lackey whose never even been outside the precinct for anything work related before. He felt fucking demoted and it was excruciating. He threw down his half eaten sandwich and after a moment of silence he slammed his hand down on the table; the rickety break table trembling from the sudden assault. Gavin stared back to Conan and anger flashed like a switch turned on. 

“Just get the fuck outta here! I don’t need this shit. I don’t need a break. I don’t need _you_ ,” Gavin spat out with venom as he pointed with accusation towards Conan, “What I need to be free of you damn refrigerators! Can’t even get some peace for a damn s-” Gavin yelled but it was shut off as quickly as it came when he reached for his cup to feel it wasn’t there. A glance at the table from the corner of his eye revealed there wasn’t a thing to drink. No soda, no tea, no coffee; not even a damn water bottle. Gavin was quiet then he combed his hand-that reached for the nonexistent drink-through his hair and ruffled it in further frustration. 

“Fuck!” Gavin jumped up from his chair and walked over to the coffee machine. Everything was put away and clean, probably from the last shift from the early evening, so he searched the cabinets for a disposable cup, a single serving bag of coffee to brew, a coffee straw to mix and a few sugar and cream packs. There were Kurieg cups, which was easier, but the shit was like drinking flavored water. Gavin needed the hard shit to survive the night. 

Picking up the carafe Gavin filled it with cool water from the dispenser and poured it into the coffee machine; followed by a filter with coffee grounds so strong the aroma stung the eyes. The machine prepped he started a fresh pot and waited as the machine filled the room with bubbling sounds of boiling water. Wasn’t long before brown drops were dripping into the carafe and Gavin stood there-his back to Conan and hand tapping the counter surface-watching them fall. He didn’t have time for this shit. Although no one was around he didn’t want to risk taking a break too long. He was in trouble enough. It'd be his luck if Fowler, or worse, an android happened to need to come in for something and Gavin wasn't doing shit. It was a strike he couldn't afford. 

There was silence after all of that and Conan had remained unmoved or provoked by Reed's nonsense. It was almost endearing how hard he tried to piss the android off. An anomaly. Conan's LED churned blue with a few skips as it processed. Despite the hiccup Conan hadn’t shown any distress or otherwise. He closed his icy blue eyes to enjoy the rare silence and remind his programming such behavior was far from desirable to tolerate. Even so humans were fascinating with their flaws and insecurities and hang ups and as far as Conan observed Reed was a wired package of that. 

Conan had no desire to move around as the break room and its commodities were useless to him. He opened his eyes again and focused on Gavin again, more specifically his back, though said nothing. The time was at a crawl now as Gavin could feel time slow down just to piss him off. He could practically feel Conan's unwavering stare burn a hole in his back and that fiery anger flashed back with vengeance. Gavin's hand that was tapping on the counter had balled into a fist and he slammed it down causing the items of the counter to shake. 

“….Don’t you have calculators to mingle with or something? Go do something. Anything but stare at me all fucking night.” Conan remained silent but his LED cycled with a fluttering blue as he filtered through collected data over the last few weeks. Conan was learning Gavin was nothing short of a unpredictable firecracker and as much as he wanted to avoid any problems this behavior would surely get him fired. 

Gavin's lashings and attitude had already been rubbing people the wrong way as far as Conan had witnessed; hearing Reed pour coffee in his cup. Would the dismissal of his partner lead to his own? How far does the string of their professional relationship reach? Surely the AIP could find Conan another job that suited his strengths but he was fine where he was. He enjoyed the atmosphere. His thoughts focused on the possibilities and how, despite experiencing nothing but the worst of Gavin, he'd miss it. Getting under his skin was effortless and amusing and Conan had not met another so unhinged before. If he did, would it be the same? Reed would ruin it all if he managed to get fired. Possibly get them both fired. Conan's gaze sharpened as he stared at the back of his partner. His LED cycled yellow as he thought he'd never let it happen. For his own interest and for Reed's own good. Within professional reason anyway. 

Loud slurping of the bitter drink broke the fragile silence. Gavin turned to face Conan and narrowed his eyes and he took another sip. He was trying to be intimidating on purpose. Like singing to the deaf, Conan hadn’t issues with fear, deviant or not, and even if he did that wouldn’t get him there. So comical, humans are. Utterly amusing, double for Reed. 

“Useless as fuck, I needed coffee and had to get it myself. What use is a plastic case of circuits if it can’t even do that, huh? If you have to stalk around like a creep at least pick up on this shit.” Gavin teased with malice as he took another sip of his coffee. Gavin's leer had twisted into an amalgam of amusement and disgust just waiting for the heap of plastic to say anything. Conan had glared back silently and Gavin was suddenly amused, lips tugging into a lop-sided smirk. Had he finally gotten under this toy’s skin? It was a victory Gavin had been hungry for since they started working together. 

“Oh, what? You don’t like that? Too fucking bad,” Gavin said putting his cup of coffee in the break room table, “You damn machines can have your ‘programs’ and your ‘fun’,” he used air quote to emphasize his mockery as he inched closer to Conan only to be a couple feet apart staring up at his face, “but remember that _you_ still serve _me_. Got it, asshole?” Gavin asked with a faux honey sweetness that sounded rotten and sour. He didn’t wait for an answer-nor expected one-and with a swift motion Gavin threw a sucker punch. It was like a quick blink but his fist stopped just a couple centimeters from Conan’s face. He then opened his fist and waved his fingers around like releasing confetti. It could’ve only been better if he had a ‘hah hah!’ sign spill from his hand, Gavin thought with a snicker. Despite the theatrics there wasn’t even a hitch in breath or flinch from Conan. The android was left unimpressed as his LED clicked between yellow and blue. Gavin howled with laughter regardless like it was the funniest shit in the world. It was, wasn’t it? To finally get the damn tin can to know its place. 

Before Gavin could make another quip or snark remark he felt his back up against the wall with a hard slam. It all happened so fast. In a blink they went from the middle of the damn break room to the back of it with Reed against the wall. The impact had been brutal causing Reed to cough out; lungs free of air then gasping for it in heaves. Before Reed could realize what had actually happened in the split moment Conan was looming over him with a leer that was haunting and empty; cold like ice that burned frostbite to the flesh and cut into a person's soul. There was a glint of silent rage in Conan's eyes as the yellow glow of his LED bled into Reed's eyes; mouth hung agape. 

Gavin’s heart was knocking in his chest a mile a minute and like an after image there was a delay in reaction. His eyes widened from the shock of it all, pupils constricted as blood rushed in his ears; pulse loud and thundering. Was Gavin nervous? Off guard? Was this going to end up like those deviant cases? A single moment of being pushed to far that ultimately led to murder? No fucking way, that shit was a relic of a couple years ago. That wasn't still a thing. Even if it was Gavin never touched the damn thing. Mouth suddenly dry he struggled to swallow and felt so small under the scrutiny of those icy eyes. 

Gavin would never admit fear, not even to himself, so he leered back but it was a cross between fight or flight and a crumbling ego so it came off weak and brittle. Clenching his teeth with his lips pursed closed and sweat dripping down his brow despite the coolness of the room from the air condition were evidence of the obvious: Gavin was afraid. He was fucking afraid of this thing in this very moment. 

Teasing and taunting felt so distant and unreal when the pressure of his own collar nearing choking him because it had picked him up by the collar of his shirt was real. His feet lifted from the ground a couple of inches like his was a kid on the playground being bullied for lunch money was real. The cold disregard for Conan keeping Gavin alive was real. That shit was real and all Gavin could think about was that this fucking thing could kill him if he wanted to. It really could but that fucking dumb ego and false bravado was too stubborn to die, and Gavin lifted his fist and the backside hit against Conan’s sturdy chest. Gavin used all the force he could muster given his situation but it was like a kitten pawing to the android. Conan was constructed to endure many things and the fragility of human strength hadn’t compared in the least. 

Another dry swallow struggled down Gavin's throat, tacky and sticky. He hadn’t totally admitted defeat but Gavin had stilled like a cornered animal when Conan moved; his other hand crowding above Gavin's head and his leg straddled between Gavin's own. 

Conan was leering down like a bear ready to strike as he glared down with indifference. It was all a means of exposing their true dynamic. Conan was pure power and he was sure to let his partner know he was putting up with his shit _by choice_. A choice he'd rectify if it meant their positions would be jeprodized. He hadn’t minded Reed’s childish chides, per say, but the more he ignored it the worse it became and he'd be sure to nip it in the bud now while all was still fresh and nothing set in stone. 

Gavin tried to stand his ground by grabbing at Conan's arm that was still leashing him by the shirt, gripping at the wrist, but squeezing at it had no give. Not even the plushness of artificial skin; everything was just solid. It was like a wolf to a kitten and if Gavin wasn’t on the wrong side of this he’d have been laughing. It wasn’t fucking funny though. Conan leaned in, eyes casting a glow in the shadow the break room light created between them. Gavin was sure the unnatural lumitation of those eyes would haunt him. 

“If this is a contest, Lieutenant Reed, you will lose. Every time.” Conan's LED cycled back to a steady blue as he took in every new stretch and twist of Reed's face from being subdued so effortlessly. It was fascinating as it were unexpected. Even Conan had predicted some fight but besides the futile attempts of trying to budge Conan's grip he was compliant. This required far more study. Far more study indeed. 

It felt like a century but was only a few minutes; Gavin was at the mercy of this fucking tin can. Silence stretched salty and thin and left a bitter taste in Gavin's mouth. This was dangerous, and it was always a brutal awakening to just how alive Conan was. The shift in power had tilted drastically out of Gavin’s favor. That is, if he ever had it in the first place. When Gavin's alarm went off, phone ringing in his back pant's pocket to indicate the break was over, it was like waking them up from the moment and Conan let go. Gavin dropped back to the ground, on his wobbling feet, with ease and their was silence. 

Reed looked to helplessly stupid, so awestruck, that Conan was amused. Very much so. He stared down at Gavin unapologetically and smirked. 

“It's time to get back to work, Lieutenant Reed. Unless you prefer to be reprimanded for laziness and incompetence later.” Gavin's eyes widened from the sudden shift in tone but in an instant he was furious all over again like a chihuahua bearing fangs. His eyes flashed with fiery frustration instantly and he pushed at Conan's chest. The android didn’t budge even a little and that pissed Reed off more so he gave Conan double middle fingers, screaming “fuck you!" and stormed off. Conan watched in composed silence then smiled; subtle but genuine. He's enjoy collecting as much data as possible on his partner. It was interesting. Very interesting indeed. 

**Author's Note:**

> A one shot of Gavin being pissed off basically hah hah I hope I wrote him okay, he's very one-dimensional in the 10 minutes he has in the game so just worked with what I had. I don’t remember why I chose Conan for RK900 but I guess because it sounds like Connor. Idk. I just added more context and stuff though the main incentive was to have Gavin struggle with someone who won’t put up with his shit. Or something. Idk.
> 
> Sorry in advanced for errors. I write on my phone and proofread but I still manage to miss stuff (or autocorrect gets me ugh). Anyway, hope someone enjoyed this. Feel free to tell me what you think, like it or not. Thanks for reading.


End file.
